The Professional Stalker's Club
by MorbidxAngel
Summary: Dedicated to the members of the PSC. Jericho with cake round his face... I think that say's enough.


**I was going to make this into a chapter for MSN Chat's, but then I decided that I would just write a quick oneshot. **

**Disclaimer: The PSC is not a group that actually stalk's wrestlers, none of us are stalking wrestler's. Neither I nor Tina (Super T) can keep control over the members of the PSC. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars this was written for fun (so PSC members, don't go getting any ideas!)**

**Dedicated to the PSC!!**

**Profession Stalker's Club**

It all started with a conversation on MSN.

Nobody knew that the Professional Stalker's Club would amount to as much fame and fortune as it had. The PSC even had headquarters, one building stationed in Virginia the other stationed in London.

Many of the superstars of the wrestling industry were a bit worried when the group started, they didn't know what to expect. Some of them were scared to walk around alone. But it soon became clear that the PSC and its members were not crazy stalker's, they simply just wanted to 'look after' the wrestler's welfare.

When Chris Jericho first received a letter from the PSC, he was curious as to what these so called _stalker's _wanted, but he was also a bit weary. However, his head took over his heart and he ripped open the envelope.

He pulled the piece of paper out and unfolded it, carefully scanning the words printed on the sheet. Smirking, he folded the paper up and slid it back in the envelope, stowing it away in his bag.

The same thing happened to many other wrestlers; Christian Cage, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy... Even Brian Kendrick got a letter.

As the months wore on, the superstars continued to get the letters, each time the letters got the same reaction, a smirk or a smile then they were stowed away... But never forgotten.

It wasn't until one day that Matt Hardy had had enough. He wrote a blog on his MySpace page about the letter's which prompted the PSC to get together as one big group and discuss their next action.

* * *

Kane was brooding backstage after a gruelling match which had caused him a slight pain in his shoulder, after the company's doctor had checked him over he had gone back to the locker room to get changed. As he approached his bag, he noticed that there was a rather large pink box lying on top of his stuff; he walked closer to see that the pink box was in fact addressed to him. He looked around the locker room to make sure that there was no one there, and then he carefully took the lid off of the box.

_CRASH!_

The door flew open and Jericho bounced in with cake all around his face.

Kane let the lid of the box fall to the floor as he looked at Jericho with a stunned expression on his face.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Cake," Jericho grinned. "Look you have one too"

Kane looked down at the box and saw what was indeed a cake, written on the white, heart shaped cake in red icing were the words:

_From the PSC  
With love _

On the four corners were love hearts.

Kane looked back at Jericho and raised his eyebrow.

"You know that sugar makes you hyper," he said with a grin appearing on his face.

Jericho shrugged. "Yeah, but I couldn't let such a delicious cake go to waste."

Kane swiped his finger across the top of the cake, he hesitated before sucking the sweet cream off of it. _This is going to go straight to my thighs, _he thought as he did it again.

"Mmmm, coconut," Kane said quietly. "How did they know?"

"They're stalker's, they know _everything_," Jericho replied rolling his eyes.

Across the hallway, Randy Orton was guiltily tucking into the cake that the PSC had so kindly sent him.

"God! These girl's know how to back!" He said quietly to himself.

"Oh man! Will the loving ever stop!" Cody grinned patting his stomach. "I don't think I've ever been this well fed."

"You know... I often wonder if we're being fattened up so that they can cook us," Teddy pondered.

"Nah, if they were going to cook us, they would have lured us to their house or something." Randy replied shaking his head. "This cake is good!"

"Do you think they live under one roof?" Ted asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought the club was worldwide?" Cody added.

Jericho pranced into the room, caked still smothered around his face and he wasn't making an attempt to wipe it off.

"The club _is_ worldwide," Jericho grinned. "They meet up online every so often to plan what to do next."

"How the hell do you know that?" Cody said getting to his feet.

Jericho tapped his nose and winked. "I have my sources."

Jericho giggled as he left the room. Cody, Ted and Randy looked at each other. Each were wondering what Jericho was talking about, and if he did indeed have inside knowledge of the PSC.

* * *

A year passed with certain wrestlers receiving letters and presents of love from their respective stalkers. Edge received a particularly expensive glass vase which now took pride of place in his home.

Some of TNA guys had met up with a few WWE guys in a bar, the conversation quickly turned to that of the PSC, mainly because Jericho had turned up wearing a badge which read: I Love My Stalker.

Christian fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a badge which had the same words on it.

"You got one too?" Jericho asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird because whoever it is started sending cake, and it escalated from there," Cage replied looking down at the badge in his hand. Jericho took it and attached it Cage's t-shirt.

"There," Jericho said patting it. "Now you can openly love your stalker."

"I bet my stalker is better than your stalker," Christian grinned.

"If my sources are correct, I believe that you and I share a stalker..." Jericho winked.

"Oh God! Are you still going on about having 'sources'?" Cody asked from behind The Instant Classic.

"I do have sources!" Jericho whined.

"Then why don't you share your wisdom with us?" Cody said. "Tell who the hell these girls are!"

"Why? Why do you want to know who they are?" Jericho asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I'm getting a bit weirded out with the fact that someone has been stalking me for the last year and a half!" Cody said raising his voice a little.

"Jeeze, Cody!" Triple H laughed. "Are you really that paranoid?"

Cody nodded and Christian clapped him on his back.

"You shouldn't be," he said. "By the sound of it their really nice girls ... albeit a bit on the motherly side."

Their attention was drawn to the corner of the bar where Brian Kendrick and Teddy DiBiase were arguing.

"No, my stalker is better than yours!" Brian ranted at the second generation superstar.

"Are you mad?!" Teddy replied.

Kane wondered up to the two superstars. "You're both wrong!"

"Yeah!" Jericho and Cage said at the same time.

"Oh?" Brian asked.

"Me and Christian have the best stalkers!" Jericho said nodding.

Kane slapped him upside the head.

Christian stepped in to help his friend. "Who the hell do you think you're slapping."

"That jackass!" Kane said pointing at Jericho.

"Oh yeah?" Christian asked.

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"O-" Christain was stopped short by Triple H stepping between the two.

"Seriously, this could go on all night... So let's just say that _my _stalker is the best and be done with it."

The superstars looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fair enough," Jericho mumbled going back to his drink.

* * *

"Is it just me or did we pick the wrong wrestlers to stalk?" the British brunette asked her friend.

"I know, I was expecting some sort of action, even if it was Chris dumping a bowl of peanuts on Triple H's head." The Virginian replied. "You know Dom, maybe we should set up some sort of ice cream pool next time."

"I agree, Tina. That would guarantee a lot of laughs... Do you really think Chris knows that we're stalking him?"

"Maybe... You know I always thought you were making Chris's personality up on MSN Chat's, but after watching these video's it turn out that he really does have multiple personalities," Tina said with a giggle as she turned off the TV. "Are you sure you've only been stalking him since we started the PSC?"

Dom shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well... yeah..."

Tina raised her eyebrow at her friend. "Domini..."

"Well y'know, I can't help it if I accidently on purpose found myself standing outside his dressing room can I?!" The brunette defended herself. "Don't tell me you would never do that!"

Tina stood thinking, chewing the inside of her mouth.

Finally she looked back at Domini and nodded. "You're right, I would and I wouldn't feel any shame either."

"See," Domini grinned. "As our saying goes: Stalking is a way of life."

Tina nodded. "Very true."

* * *

**It felt so weird writing myself into this... I hope you don't think I'm big headed or anything.**

**Loves it!**

**Angel  
xxx**


End file.
